Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink for an inkjet, a color filter, a manufacturing method therefor, a reflection-type display, and a manufacturing method therefor.
Background Art
With the spread of electronic information networks, electronic publishing represented by e-books has been performed. A device displaying electronic publishing and electronic information, a self-luminous-type display device or a backlight-type display device has been used. However, when compared to a medium printed on paper, these display devices make a user get easily fatigued due to ergonomic reasons when used for a long period of time. Further, since power consumption is large, the time for display is restricted when the display device is driven by a battery. In contrast to these drawbacks, since characters can be read from a reflection-type display represented by electronic paper in a sense close to paper, fatigue can be reduced. In addition, since display performance can be exhibited in a place getting sunshine or light outdoors, the reflection-type display is suitable for outdoor signage. Further, power consumption is low so that the device can be driven for a long period of time. Since power is not consumed other than when rewriting the screen, the reflection-type device is extensively used for digital signage or electronic shelf label and development of the reflection-type display has been extensively active.